


Under the table

by MoiraShipper



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Clawen, F/M, Goodbyes, Sex, pre-Jurassic world fallen kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Pre JW2. Claire and Owen's last moment together, before she leaves him.





	Under the table

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Kudos and comments ;)

_Please, tell me that this could be easy_

_I'm tired of waiting for permission to love_

_Heart break is your game but I'm learning_

_My heart could be yours_

_Won't you make it your home?_

**Under the table-BANKS**

Their last fight had been because Owen wouldn't let Claire drive the van where they had been living, but there had been more things involved in it, the trauma of what had happened in the park and then the investigations, which had made Owen isolate himself sometimes and ignoring it all and it frustrated Claire, because she was starting to feel like she was alone in that.

She wanted, needed to talk to him about the accident, not only to try to help him, but to help herself too, but it was starting to become impossible, they'd always end up angry, turning their back to each other or then, in bed and Claire couldn't take it anymore, be ignored, deal with everything alone because Owen, the only person that could make her feel safe was getting more distant at each passing day and she needed to make a decision to try to save herself, if he didn't want her to help him.

And now, they were kissing furiously against the wall inside of their van and Owen was pressing Claire against it with his body, opening her blouse with one hand, making the buttons fly and then, he found her breasts, massaging them, seeing her pale skin contrasting with his, tanned from the time he'd spent outside, building their cabin.

Owen was exploring her skin, in that moment he didn't want to think about their fight, from just minutes ago, about his frustrations, he just wanted to feel Claire, her body against his and then, he released her lips, lowering his to her neck to tease her skin, being then invaded by her scent and, her hands which were lowering to his back.

"Owen..."

Claire's nails were scratching his naked back in ecstasy with his touch on her breasts and the kisses on her neck and she brought him more to her, lowering one hand to his jeans, searching for the fly and one of his hand left her breast to help her get ride of his pants.

Claire's hand fell to one side, eyes shut tight, her now red lips parted with her heavy breath while he kissed a spot on her neck, his hands working on her denim jeans, opening the button and letting the piece fall from her long legs.

"Beautiful..." He whispered against her skin.

 _This will be our last time, Owen..._ Claire thought firmly, before loosing herself in her desire, feeling the calloused but gently hands rising between her legs, making her crazy and her head fell again.

Minutes later, they were lying in the mattress, Claire on top while Owen was holding her by the waist and she guided him to her, teasing him with her touch, before they joined, establishing a rhythm and she bent her head down, capturing his lips in a kiss that stole their breath away, resting both hands over his chest and she felt one of his hands going to her hair, burying his fingers in the orange tresses while they moved.

Owen's hand fell from her hair, finding one of her hands over his chest and he joined their fingers beside his body on the mattress and Claire give squeezed his, keeping them together while the kiss became more intense, along with their movements.

"I love you Claire..." He whispered in her ear when they broke the kiss, caressing her face with a beautiful smile and the green eyes shone and she whispered, brushing away his hair from his forehead, when they were near the climax:

"Love you too." _But it's over._

An hour later, Claire started at Owen, who was sleeping on the bed, his face less tense and she covered her mouth for a moment, taking a deep breath then and she grabbed her suitcase, leaving the van in silence, feeling her heart shattering, but she knew she needed to move on and save herself.


End file.
